<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alice by PrinceStxrm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612739">Alice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceStxrm/pseuds/PrinceStxrm'>PrinceStxrm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sexual innuendos, dealing with intrusive thoughts reference, kinda angsty, logicality child, logicality fanchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceStxrm/pseuds/PrinceStxrm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sides and Thomas meet Alice, Logan and Patton's daughter, they are all confused as to why this happened, it makes no sense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by: Icequeencosplay on Instagram</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requested by: Icequeencosplay on Instagram</p><p>°~°~°~°</p><p>"Guys, can you come downstairs?!" Patton yelled excitedly "There's someone we'd like for you to meet!" </p><p>"A NEW SIDE?" Roman excitedly yelled running out of his room, he ran down the stairs as fast as he could "Where are they?" He asked looking around</p><p>"Jesus man, relax..." Virgil said walking down the stairs and putting his hand on Roman's shoulder, they heard a loud noise behind them, this made all of them flinch and look at where the noise came from</p><p>"Ouch-" Remus said loudly with a painful tone in his voice, he had thrown himself down the stairs and fallen face-first on the floor </p><p>Janus sighed walking calmly down the stairs</p><p>"You ok there, bro?" Roman giggled still concerned</p><p>"He's fine, he always does that..." Janus replied clearly annoyed at Remus</p><p>"Anyways..." Roman continued as Janus helped Remus get up from the floor "Who do you want us to meet?!" He smiled</p><p>"Well, I need to go find Thomas and bring him to the mind space"</p><p>"Why's that?" Janus asked</p><p>"Because, I'm not so sure it's safe for them to leave the mind space yet, and I really, really, really want Thomas to meet them too" Patton smiled excitedly</p><p>"Why wouldn't it be safe for a side to leave the mind space?" Roman asked</p><p>"Who said it was a side?" Patton couldn't contain his smile "Anyways, I'll go get Thomas, you guys wait here!" He said happily sinking out to the real world</p><p>"What does he mean by that?" Janus asked </p><p>"Yeah..." Virgil was confused by that way of phrasing it too "Also, where's Logan?"</p><p>"Didn't Patton call him down too?" Roman asked</p><p>"Probably jerk-" Remus was interrupted by Janus shutting him up with his hand</p><p>"That's disgusting, Remus..." Roman clarified</p><p>"Oh, yeah, right, like you don't je-" Janus shut him up again, and let go after a few second "To Vir-"</p><p>"Okay, that's enough" Janus let out pressing his hand over Remus' mouth even harder, Roman sighed and Virgil giggled at the situation</p><p>"We are back, kiddos!" Patton declared rising up with Thomas next to him</p><p>"Hey, guys!" Thomas smiled</p><p>"Hey, Thomas!" Roman greeted him</p><p>"Yo!" Virgil smirked </p><p>"Hello..." Janus welcomed Thomas, still pressing his hand as hard as possible on Remus' mouth to prohibit him from talking, Remus tried saying hi to Thomas but it was impossible, Janus' gloves muffled the sound</p><p>"So why did you need me here, Patton?" Thomas interrogated</p><p>"Well, I want you guys to meet someone!" He smiled in such a genuine way it made all the sides excited for what was coming "Logan, you can come out!" Patton yelled at the direction of the kitchen, Logan walked towards the others holding in his arms...</p><p>"A baby?" Thomas let out surprised </p><p>"Meet our daughter, Alice!" Patton radiantly smiled </p><p>"Your daughter?" Virgil murmured in disbelief, "but how?" </p><p>"Well..." Logan began his explanation, "it's quite hard to explain actually..." </p><p>"No, it's not!" Remus interrupted ready to explain the birds and the bees to everyone in the room "You have a pe-"</p><p>"They are both men!" Janus stopped Remus before he could finish "And part of Thomas' imagination!" </p><p>"May I continue?" Logan said clearly annoyed "Here, hold her" He handed the baby to Patton "Like I was saying, Remus and Roman can conjure objects for as long as they want, right?"</p><p>"Yes"<br/>
"Ye..." <br/>
The twins agreed still confused as to where Logan was going with this</p><p>"Well, I found a way of conjuring an object permanently and also conjuring a... A human being?" He said with a bit of uncertainty at the end</p><p>"Is she a side too?" Virgil quietly asked</p><p>"We don't know..." Logan admitted</p><p>"And you aren't concerned about how this could affect Thomas?!" Virgil raised his voice clearly concerned "Did you even ask for his consent?" </p><p>"Virgil, calm down, her existence won't affect Thomas in any way..." </p><p>"How do you know that? You don't even know how to explain how you made her" Virgil was growing extremely anxious </p><p>"Virgil, listen, does Salem affect Thomas in any way?"</p><p>Virgil looked at Thomas for a response, Thomas was cheerfully looking at the baby who was being held by Patton, he looked at Virgil and shook his head reassuring him that, his cat, Salem's existence didn't hurt him in any way "apparently not..." Virgil sighed, the other sides had stepped away from the conversation and simply watched</p><p>"Alice isn't any different she is merely a product of Thomas' imagination, obviously capable of working as a human should, but she does not affect Thomas in any way."</p><p>"Did you just call our daughter a pet?" Patton looked at Logan clearly offended </p><p>"Of course not, honey, I was just trying to explain that she is a part of Thomas' imagination, just like you and I, she just doesn't have a specific role to fulfill." </p><p>"Did you even ask Thomas before... Creating her?"</p><p>"Yeah, they did, I just didn't think it'd work..." Thomas clarified "But it did!" He said smiling at Alice </p><p>"Patton... Why?" Virgil asked calmly</p><p>"You know how much I love kids, I've always wanted kids of my own, I'm the dad after all!" Patton cheerfully explained </p><p>"But you had me..." Virgil sadly replied </p><p>Patton walked closer to Virgil with the baby in his arms "I still see you as my son, no matter what, Virgil, I love you" Patton softly smiled "Here hold her" </p><p>"What? no! I mean, are you sure? I could accidentally hurt her or drop her or even worse-"</p><p>"Breath, you'll be fine, I trust you, just hold her..." Patton reassured Virgil, Virgil did as instructed, he stared at Alice, she looked so small and fragile, he was so scared he might end up accidentally hurting her, he was shaking and it was obvious, but he tried to stay still as to not disturb Alice.</p><p>"She's your little sister, as her big brother you should love and protect her... " Patton softly smiled </p><p>Virgil's eyes started tearing up "Thank you…" he whispered</p><p>"Ok, that's cute and everything, but I'm still mad!" Roman yelled</p><p>"Why's that?" Logan asked</p><p>"Because you could've told me! Designing baby clothes isn't easy you know? It takes a lot of time!" Roman declared dramatically "anyway... Can I hold her?!" He yelled breaking his overly dramatic persona</p><p>"No! She is <em><b>my</b></em> little sister!"</p><p>"Oh c'mon Virgil! Let me hold her!" </p><p>"May <b><em>I</em></b> hold her?" Janus chimed in</p><p>"No!" Roman and Virgil yelled at the same time, Alice had been quiet this whole time, but this made her start crying</p><p>"Oh my God! She is crying! What do I do? Patton, dad, help!" Virgil started panicking</p><p>"Maybe it's time to feed her..." Patton took Alice away from Virgil "Lo, sweetie, is it time to feed her already?" Patton asked</p><p>"In 39 seconds, I'll go make her formula as fast as possible" Logan started running to the kitchen</p><p>"Logan, sweetheart, it doesn't have to be at an exact ti-" Patton sighed "never mind..." Alice had stopped crying now that she was back in her dad's arms  "Virgil you wanna help us?"</p><p>"I better stay here, I need some time to let this sink in..." Virgil admitted</p><p>"Ok, if you need me, I'm here for you" Patton reassured Virgil</p><p>"I wanna help!" Remus excitedly announced</p><p>"Oh, no, Remus, you stay here, I don't want you near that baby, at all" Janus said grabbing Remus by the shoulder</p><p>"Why can't he help, Janus?" Patton asked</p><p>"Because he is... Remus."</p><p>"So?" Patton asked clearly noticing Remus' sad expression</p><p>"I wouldn't hurt a baby, Janus..."  Remus clarified looking at Janus with a sad look</p><p>"Then what about that time you gave Thomas a  knife and a baby? It looked like you wanted him to hurt the baby..." Virgil said concerned for Alice's safety</p><p>"Virgil, I'm sure he was just messing with me..." Thomas explained </p><p>"Of course I was! It was a fake baby! I may be demented, but I wouldn't act on my ideas, well most of them, especially when they involve hurting a kid, they are just ideas I give Thomas, that's my job..." Remus sadly confessed, "I don't think you enjoy giving Thomas anxiety either..." He looked at Virgil, Virgil quietly looked at the ground feeling ashamed of himself, he knew Remus was right, he didn't enjoy giving Thomas anxiety at all...</p><p>"Come on, Remus, you can help!" Patton smiled</p><p>"Hell fucking yeah!" Remus said going back to his usually hyperactive persona, Patton gave him a look "Ah, my bad, Pat, HECK FUDGING YEAH!" He corrected himself, Patton giggled, all the other sides and Thomas looked at each other with confusion at what had just happened, they've never seen Remus react in such a way</p><p>"Well, I have things to do, I need to go…" Thomas announced "I'll come back to see Alice and talk to you guys after I finish editing"</p><p>"Sure, Thomas, good luck!" Roman said</p><p>"Good luck! Be sure to save the project or else you might lose it and you'll need to start everything again…" Virgil explained </p><p>Thomas sighed "Thanks..."</p><p>"Remember to take time for yourself, Thomas…" Janus let out</p><p>"Will do, bye, guys!" Thomas left the mindscape leaving three extremely troubled sides behind</p><p>"So… You have a little sister?" Roman asked Virgil</p><p> "Yeah, I guess, but don't you too? I mean you call Patton "dad" too, don't you?" </p><p>"Does that make you brothers?" Janus grinned "Too bad it's illegal for you to dat-" Roman interrupted Janus by hitting him in the arm with his elbow "Ouch! What was that for?" </p><p>"We are not brothers!" Roman clarified</p><p>"I know you don't see him as a brother" Janus giggled "I'll go check on Remus, don't do anything illegal while I'm gone" </p><p>Virgil chuckled at Roman's annoyed face, he stood up to walk to his room but was stopped by Roman grabbing him by the wrist "You wanna help design her clothes?" Roman softly smiled</p><p>"Sure" Virgil nodded "But only if I get to design a My Chemical Romance shirt for her" </p><p>"Poor Alice…" Roman sighed "You are an emo nightmare"</p><p>"Thank you very much, Roman" Virgil smiled "So? Can I?"</p><p>"Sure, fine, just help me…" </p><p>"Cool!" Virgil smiled grabbing Roman by the hand and running upstairs to Roman's room to start designing the clothes, they had a fun time, although Virgil couldn't stop thinking about the fear of Patton forgetting about him… And so did Roman, he may not show it, as Virgil does, but deep down, he was scared of being forgotten too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Support my other work!: https://princestorm.carrd.co/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>